Valentines Night
by garnet013
Summary: What happens when Sasuke chalenges Narutos' dancing?. Love, comes out. SasukeXNaruto!


Do not own Naruto. Sorry people, I would totally have this paring if I did.

* * *

The dark room was filled with the gentle hue of dawn when Naruto awoke. He shifted to his side and looked out towards the daybreak. He turned onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. He closed his deep blue eyes in thought. Last night was Valentines Day, the day of love. He smiled softly at this.

Love, that was it.

* * *

"Aww, Naruto why won't you have some fun? You're so boring right now." Sakura slapped him playfully in the shoulder. Naruto had been dragged to this party to have 'fun'. Only Ninja could attend, so everyone he knew was there having a good time. There was a lot of dancing drinking and the ever-so-disgusting, public displays of affection. Kakashi was taling to Iruka about Naruto's old pranks and the new ones he came up with. Rock Lee was trying so hard to dance to the beat, yet failing. Neigi was, no surprise, laughing at his attempts. Naruto was leaning ageist a wall watching all of this with content before his team-mate showed up.

"I told you Sakura, I don't like to dance. I'm horrible at it and I would probably kill your feet." Naruto explained to the persistent pink haired woman. She was wearing a dark red dress that complemented everything, from her face to her toes. Naruto was wearing a plain white dress-shirt with black dress pants. Sakura had told him early he looked great, but he just felt weird.

"I think the Dobes' telling the truth Sakura. He couldn't hold a beat to save his life." Naruto whipped his head around and spotted the jerk who said that. "Shut it Sasuke! I can too hold a beet!" Sasuke was wearing a black dress shirt and pants, making him truly look like a raven. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto blocking off Sakura. "Well then, show me." He told Naruto with a small smirk on his lips. He put out his hand and motioned for Naruto to grab it. Sakura looked at both of them before smiling softly '**This should be good'** she thought to herself.

Naruto hesitated before putting his hand into Sasukes. "Alright then." He said with weak confidence. Sasukes' smirk grew bigger as he held tighter to Narutos hand. He led him out to the dance floor and stopped when the song changed to a fast paced dance. Some people were looking at them now, making Naruto blush slightly. Sasuke didn't care. He pulled Naruto closer as the song added the lyrics.

"Esta noche bailamos" Sasuke gently whispered into Narutos' ear.

_De Noite - da mi vida  
Quedate conmigo _

he started to move with the beat, making Naruto join him. Naruto liked how this felt, him and Sasuke dancing.

_Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor _

"Nothing is forbidden anymore " Sasuke whispered again into his ear. Instead of making him blush, Naruto felt like he wanted to get closer to his Sasuke.

_Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight_

By now more people were looking at them. Kakashi and Iruka were smiling softly at what was happing with the two boys. Sakura looked at her two teammates with amazement. There feet moved so perfectly together.

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero  
_

Naruto looked up at Sasukes deep black eyes and smiled at him. He turned so that his mouth was closer to Sasukes' ear.

"Tonight I'm yours" He whispered to Sasuke making the raven-haired boy blush slightly. He turend again and was back to facing him.

_We can make it happen I'm so sure  
I won't let it go  
There is something I think you should know_

"I won't be leaving your side" Sasuke told Naruto with such emotion, it made him blush a deep red. Narutos' heart was fluttering like mad. He could smell Sasukes' soap and felt like fainting whenever he caught the sent in his nose.

_We're going to dance through the night  
I want to reach for the stars._

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero_

Now everyone was watching them. The fifth Hokage looked at them with a small smirk. '**Knew it'** she thought to herself.

_Tonight we dance  
Like no tomorrow  
If you will stay with me _

"Te quiero mi amor " Sasuke dipped Naruto and told him this. Everyone cheared at this, yet Naruto and Sasuke could only hear the music. Naruto moved his arms up to his artners neck. Sasuke moved his down to Narutos' small yet, muscular frame.

_Quidate conmigo  
esta noche - bailamos_

Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio Bailamos  
Como te quiero  
Como te quiero  
Como te quiero

At the end of the song, both boys were standing very close to each other. They both were breathing very heavily, staring into each others eyes, like if they left the gaze, the moment would never come back. Naruto wanted more of what just happened in these few minutes. He wanted to never let-

Sasuke kissed him softly on the lips, making everyone in the room silent. Naruto's eyes went wide open before softly closing. He pulled closer to Sasuke, making the kiss deeper. They only kissed like this for a few moments, but to them, it felt like a lifetime. They told each other how they truly felt with that kiss, how they've felt for the past few years, and more. When they pulled back, Sasuke led Naruto out of the silent room and onto the street.

* * *

Naruto was in a blissful daze but remembered Sasuke kissing him goodnight. He had never felt this way to anyone before. He thought for a wile before going to bed what this feeling was, but he couldn't find the answer until this morning.

Smiling Naruto turned and got of bed. He waked to his dresser, yet stopped in his tracks when he saw it. It was a red rose that was holding down a note on his dresser. Naruto looked at the flower lovenly before reading the note.

I forgot to say this last night.

Happy Valentines Day.

Yours forever

Sasuke.


End file.
